Snow Day: Act II
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: This is a continutation of Cyeshinni's story, Snow Day. Hitomi and Yami are still on their snow day at Yami's house and Hitomi is bored. Thus, she decides to tease the pharaoh. Please review and be somewhat nice, okay? Thankies!


I own the rights to nothing. I am currently too busy trying to fight all these assumptions that everyone owns me. (So, apparently, what I say is true and I do not even own myself ::glares at everyone:: Kuso...!)

Yami and Hitomi had fallen asleep soon after they had started watching TV. They did not have the ironic subtle feeling that usually comes in this situation upon thinking they had forgotten something--- they knew Kevin was outside and was slowly freezing due to the cold water Hitomi had poured on him. They simply did not care.

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She spotted Yami right beside her, still sleeping; happy off in her own little dream world. Hitomi smiled sweetly at the pharaoh, happy that they were friends, but more happy that Yami had not killed her in her sleep. Even by accident. That weird pharaoh had some strange dreams sometimes... As Hitomi watched the sleeping pharaoh, she suddenly jumped, startled. "DANG NABBIT, BILLY! You shot me again!" There was a gunshot 'blam' and then a loud scream. "AUUGHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hitomi screamed, ducking for cover under the blankets. "They're coming for me..." She shuddered, her voice shaky. "I KNEW I should have worn my Naruto cosplay outfit! It's orange!!! I have to be on the lookout in hunting season!" Still shivering, she heard another shot and this time it was louder. The small girl jumped again. "EI-YAH!!! Help!"

"YOU _SHOT_ ME! YA REALLY SHOT ME!" More gunblasts were heard and then, when Hitomi was freaking out and crawling into more of a ball, she heard a light 'zip' and the gunfire magically stopped. Cautiously, she slowly poked her head out over the covers and looked around the room.

"'Have to be on the lookout in hunting season'?" Repeated a mocking voice. Hitomi looked up and saw Yami looking at her weird, her eyebrows raised into her pointed hair. "Are you a moose? Or a deer?" She laughed at her own joke. Hitomi, ignoring Yami's ridicule, then was so happy that she leaped up from her hidden spot and lunged at her pointy haired friend, making Yami scream before the two girls connected and the pharaoh was thrown backwards by the blast.

"ARIGATOU!!!" Hitomi cried, happiness encompassing her. "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! You saved me!!! Bonzai!"

"Get offa me!" Yami struggled, but the wannabe Naruto-kun's hold was too strong and she could not get away. "Hitomi, I did not save you! I turned off the TV!"

Hitomi ignored Yami's remark and continued to hug her until the pharaoh gave up and lay flat on the floor, Hitomi on top of her. "You saved my life! I am eternally grateful!" Hitomi then sat up, laughing at her own little Toy Story remark which always made her smile. Yami, disgruntled, narrowed her eyes and pushed Hitomi off of her before getting up and making her way to the kitchen. Hitomi cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Nyah?" Nonetheless, she smiled, stood up and spread her arms out as she raced after her pharaoh. "Yaaaaaaaammmmmmiiiiii-chaaaaaaaannnnnn!!!!!" She sang happily. Yami looked up from the open refrigerator and her eyes snapped open wide as she saw the insane otaku run for her.

"GAH!" She yelled. All she could do was hide behind the door for protection but it was not necessary that she did. There was a loud _SPLAT!!!_. Looking up from behind the door, she saw her friend slide slowly down the side of the fridge. Dropping her head in defeat, the light haired pharaoh sweat dropped.

"Mada mada dane.." She mumbled before standing up, peeling Hitomi off the major kitchen appliance and dragging the girl back to the livingroom.

--Two hours later...--

Hitomi awoke again, and this time not by gunblasts. There was some screaming of "gah!" and "ugh" and "argh!" and such coming from the TV. Hitomi turned her head to look at the box and saw Yami watching Rurouni Kenshin. Hitomi rushed up to her friend. "Anime?" She said happily, bouncing around Yami. "Anime? Anime? Anime? Me see? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" Yami yelled, punching Hitomi and making her fly across the room in much over-exaggerated anime-style ways, since Hitomi is used to getting punched and has not yet flown across the room. "You're so noisy!"

Hitomi got up from the (again, much exaggerated) rubble of Yami's livingroom and draped her arm over her shoulder. "Sorry." Still twitching, Yami said nothing as she tried to calm herself down. Until she did, Hitomi looked around the livingroom with as much interest she would have at a famous art gallery (which would be a lot), studying everything. Pointing to a picture frame, she asked, "Oi. Yami-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Whose this?"

"That's me."

"Why is a picture of you in a bathing suit on the bookshelf?"

Yami flushed in embarassment. "This is my parent's house! I was five, okay? FIVE!"

"Hmm..." There was silence from Hitomi, which made Yami nervous. She could feel a tingling up her spine, telling her Hitomi would then do something either horrible or embarassing. As she awaited and prepared herself for that moment, it never came. Calmly, Hitomi walked up to Yami and sat beside her in silence. They said nothing besides watching Sanosuke on the TV yell at Yahiko for eating all the beef. Finally, Hitomi spoke again and Yami twitched as she raised her drink to her lips.

"Oi, Yami."

"Huh?"

"Can we go outside?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Because I do not want to mess up my hair! Do you not understand my infatuation with my _hair, _baka?!"

Hitomi paused and looked at her with narrow, confused eyes. "Actually... before the random, no-plot story, I never heard you mention anything about your hair." Yami's head dropped.

"Do you ever listen, baka?"

"Nope!" Hitomi smiled, placing a large smile on her face. Yami fell into a state of more dread.

"You are not Naruto.." She muttered. "You're a nightmare..." Hitomi laughed.

"So, we can go outside, ne?"

"NO!"

"Aww..." Hitomi pouted. "Doushite, Yami-chan?" She fell onto Yami's lap and looked up at her. Yami moved back.

"Is there something about me not wanting to mess up my hair you do not understand?!"

"Hai."

"Which part?"

"The hair thing. I do not understand." Laughing, she jumped up. "So... outside?" Yami sighed in defeat and did not bother to yell at her again. "We can throw snowballs at Kevin." That idea peeked Yami's interest. As she grabbed her coat and watched Hitomi dash into the coldness and the snow, she shrugged and frowned slightly. It might not be so bad.

Outside, Yami and Hitomi were having fun throwing snowballs at the Thing. Suffice it to say, they might have been having a little TOO much fun. But they were enjoying themselves. The good thing was that Kevin was not thoroughly frozen, so they could still hear his pain and grunts when he was hit. He just could do nothing about it. Hitomi was smiling and laughing and jumping around, trying to get Yami's attention. "Looky, Yami! Looky! I can hit him three times!" Hitomi hit him the first two times, but then missed the third because she slipped on some slick ice and fell down. "Itai!" Yami laughed at her friend. Glancing over at the pharaoh, Hitomi glared at her but then looked into her hand. An extra snowball still lived. Glancing up at Yami again, she smirked sinisterly. Crouching down, she made to hide herself behind a small snowbank and waited for her oppurtunity. When Yami's laughter reached it's peek, that's when the soon-to-be-ninja obsessed attacked her unsuspecting target. The snowball flew at Yami and hit her right in the chest. Startled, she stumbled back and landed on the ground. It was Hitomi's turn to laugh, but that turned out to be her downfall. Eyes glinting and shining in malice, Yami rose and approached her slowly. Quickly snapping out of her fun, Hitomi did the only thing she could do: she ran.

Yami chased after Hitomi as the sounds of her screams echoed into the woods and around the area. Upon finally catching her, Yami pushed her into a pile of snow and both girls fell. They both laughed and threw snow at each other, trying to shove the white wetness into each other's clothes and make the other give up.

--Half an hour later...--

Yami and Hitomi entered Yami's house, completely soaked and frozen in place from all the snow. Their body temperature must have been below normal. They used their last strength to strip off their outer clothing (socks, jackets, sweatshirts, shoes, mittens, gloves...) and lunge for the heated blanket. They both reached it at the same time. With nothing fueling them besides the desire to be warm, the two girls fought over the blanket.

"It's MINE, Hitomi! Leggo!"

"NO!" Hitomi cried. "Mine!!! ALL MINE!"

"It's my house!"

"So what!"

They struggled for so long, however, that they warmed their bodies up so they laid on the floor, complaining it was too hot.

--Twenty-five minutes later...--

Hitomi and Yami were curled up together in the blanket once again, Yami flipping through the channels. Hitomi had her head resting on Yami's shoulder and her eyelids were getting heavy once again. Before she fell asleep, she raised her head to look at Yami. "Daisuki, Yami-chan." Yami flushed, embarrassed; as well as annoyed. She glared over at Hitomi.

"You don't love me! Don't say that!" Hitomi smiled slightly, despite Yami's annoyance on the subject. Leaning close to her, she kissed the pharaoh's cheek. "Oyasumi." With that, she pulled the blanket closer around her, rested her head on Yami's shoulder again, closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Yami looked down at the sleeping Hitomi-chan and she felt her anger fade into light happiness. "Thank you." She smiled at her before turning back to the TV.

_Owari._

Did you like it, Yami-chan? Gomen ne! I could not resist!! It's not as funny as yours... demo, I tried!


End file.
